Bouncing Babies
by Mrs. Malfoy-Goode
Summary: Sophie/Sky.Soph&Sky are headed to Donna&Sam's for their D&S's anniversary.On the sail there,Sky finally proposes for real.Sam&Donna receive some VERY unexpected news,and so does Sophie.Soph goes into labor while babysitting Idalia, her new little sister.


A/N: Hey Mamma Mia! fans! It's futurecammiegoode2! Thanks for choosing to read my story! This is a Sky/Sophie story. I love them together; they're so cute! It's featured about 6 years after the ex-wedding. It is rated T for content. In Sophie's POV.

As Sky and I sailed back to Kalokairi, I held his hand. He looked at me and smiled. I looked down. _Our new baby,_ I thought. _A bouncy baby boy and girl. Twins!_ I smiled. We were expecting them to come in about a month, so we figured we had put it off long enough; we had to tell Donna.

Mom didn't like big news before her and Sam got married. We only ever get to visit for anniversaries and Christmas. It was the middle of the year, and a few days until Mom and Sam's 6th anniversary.

I rested my hand on Sky's tan, chiseled abs. He ran his hands through my golden hair. I closed my eyes and he kissed me softly. I opened my eyes again.

"Soph," Sky started.

"Yes, Sky?" I asked him.

"Do you think we should get married?" he asked me, looking ahead, then staring at me. I just stared a blank stare at him. "You're right. Dumb idea," he muttered.

"Sky," I said. "It's not that. It's just…you really want to?"

"Well, yes! We're having a baby- babies," he corrected himself. "And we've been together for who knows how long; we canceled one wedding because I didn't want to get married. Now I do. Can we?"

I smiled widely. "Of course, Sky. Yes! I'll marry you!" I hugged him. He pulled me back and slipped a ring onto my finger.

He kissed me. "Land Ho!" the captain yelled. "All ashore who's going ashore!"

As we walked off the boat, Mom and Sam ran up to us. "Sophie!" Mom yelled. "Sky! Welcome! Come on! We have a party to go to!"

Mom dragged me by my wrist all the way to the hotel. "I see they've finished the fountain," I observed.

"Yes, yes," Mom rushed. "You have to come and see the hotel!" They (her and Sam) had been trying to fix up the old place for a while.

"Momma! Momma!" Idalia yelled, running up to my mother. Idalia was 4. She's my half sister (maybe…). Mom just can't keep her hands off of Sam. And vice-versa. Ugh. It was sickening to watch. "Momma! Look what I did in school today!" Idalia held up a macaroni portrait of herself.

"Very good, Ida," I exclaimed.

"Sophie!" she squealed. She jumped into my arms.

"Hey, Kiddo," Sky said, ruffling Ida's hair. "How's the hotel gang?"

"Uncle Sky!" Ida replied happily. She insisted on calling him Uncle, even though I was her sister and he was her (almost) brother-in-law.

"Mom?" I asked, once Sky took our sister from me. "Can I talk to you? In private?"

"Sure, hon! Anything," was her reply.

We walked down to the beach. "So you've noticed I'm, uh, bigger?" I said once we got down to the beach.

"No! Not at all! Why? Did you hear me and Sam talking about it?" she picked at her teeth like she always does when she's nervous.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. You were saying?"

"Uh, it's not fat. It's, um, _baby_ fat."

"I thought you- oh. Oh! Sophie! You're…you're…"

"Having twins," I finished for her.

"Twins?! Wow. I'm going to be a grandmother. Wow. This is…unexpected," she said, looking out onto the ocean. "I can't believe it. How'd this happen?"

"Well, Ma," I started. "When two people are deeply in love-" I was cut off by my mother.

"Not that! I mean you growing up so fast! And I see you're engaged," she observed. "When did that happen?"

She sounded depressed. "Ma, what's wrong? Is something wrong with the hotel? You and Sam?" I asked.

Mom took a deep breath, then looked into her lap. "Sophie?"

"Ma, you can tell me anything." She broke down crying. "Ma?" No answer. "Mom?" Still nothing. "Mom! What's wrong?"

"Sophie," she said, looking me right in the face. "I have Cancer. The doctor said I have less than 3 years."

I gasped.

A/N: Hey people! How's that for a twist ending? Eh? Eh? There'll be more coming soon. I just thought of that and thought 'I should write a fanfic about Mamma Mia! 'cuz it's so awesome!' So, I did. While writing this whole chapter, I actually listened to the Mamma Mia! Soundtrack. Obsessed? No. I just like the songs. They sound so cool! Please remember the 3 R's: Read, Review, and Recommend!


End file.
